Simulasi Seks
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Triple shit! Hinata kehilangan keperawanannya gara-gara si Dokter gadungan yang super tampan tepat dua minggu sebelum pernikahannya. Apa kata suaminya nanti saat tahu Hinata sudah tidak gadis lagi?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Simulasi Seks milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Simulasi Seks**

 **...**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **Reading**_

…

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan ide ini, Hinata?"

Sang gadis berambut panjang yang dipanggil Hinata tadi, menoleh ke kanan dimana seorang wanita hamil bercepol dua sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Sebenarnya dia ragu untuk melakukan ini. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan permintaan sang ibu.

Pagi tadi, ketika para Hyuga sedang menyantap sarapan di ruang makan, tiba-tiba saja sang ayah mengabarkan tentang perjodohan yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata. Tentu saja, si gadis lavender yang kala itu sedang mengunyah kare, tiba-tiba saja menyemburkan semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke arah ibunya sendiri.

Karena hal itu pula, ibunya marah besar dan hampir mengutuk Hinata menjadi batu. Sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata langsung menyerukan negoisasi yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang menjadi batu.

Dia mengiyakan permintaan sang ayah untuk segera menikah dengan lelaki pilihan mereka. Dan sang ibu ingin Hinata segera menimang bayi.

Hinata sempat mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunda untuk memiliki bayi hingga tahun depan, hingga urusan di kantor selesai. Namun dengan jurus _puppy_ _eyes_ andalan ibunya, bantahan Hinata terpatahkan.

" _Setidaknya berikan aku foto calon suamiku_ ," ujar Hinata saat itu.

Namun Hikari dan Hiashi hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan sama-sama menjawab, " _Dia tak suka selfie_."

" _Kalau begitu namanya saja. Dia kan pengusaha, ya pasti ada di internet_ ," kata Hinata sebal.

Hiashi dan Hikari saling berpandangan dan kembali mengendikkan bahu. " _Kami lupa namanya, tetapi nama keluarganya Uchiha_."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, lalu kembali menoleh kepalanya ke depan. Dia tak sanggup menatap wajah kakak iparnya terlalu lama. Melihat wajah khawatir Tenten membuat perasaannya tak tenang. "Tadi siang aku sudah lihat di internet tentang Uchiha itu. Dan media menuliskan kalau Uchiha laki-laki dengan ciri fisik yang sama," kata Hinata lalu menghela napas lelah kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kebanyakan mereka juga seorang ... bujangan tua." Lidah Hinata terasa kelu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Mata Tenten membulat. "J-Jadi mak-maksudmu ..."

"Aku akan dinikahkan dengan Uchiha Madara, yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima. Umurnya sebelas dua belas sama _Tousan_! Hiks hiks hhuwwaaa ..." pekik Hinata disertai isakan tangis.

Tenten menarik bahu Hinata dan merangkul gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut. Dia sangat paham bagaimana rasanya akan dinikahkan dengan pria bangkotan. Dulu juga sebelum ketemu sama Neji, kakak Hinata, dia pernah dijodohkan sama Kakek Onoki. Namun Tenten kabur saat pesta pernikahan dimulai dan di tengah perjalanan ketemu Neji sang _hero_.

"Sabar ya, Hinata. Nanti aku coba untuk membicarakan hal ini pada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ ," kata Tenten menenangkan.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan melepas diri dari rangkulan Tenten. "Jangan! Kau mau aku jadi batu karena kutukan Kaasan!" teriak Hinata kesal. Meskipun Tenten adalah kakak iparnya, Hinata tetap memanggil Tenten tanpa embel-embel - _nii_ .

Tenten tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. " _Gomen_ , tapi kau bilang ... tak mau," ujarnya.

Hinata kembali terisak mendengar dua kata terakhir Tenten. "Aku terpaksa hiks hiks ..."

"Jadi kau serius dengan niatmu ini?" tanya Tenten lagi. Sekedar untuk memastikan saja.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan menemui dokter sekarang," ujarnya yakin.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu ke dokter seperti ini. Kau juga kan masih perawan dan ..."

"Ini penting, Tenten!" pekik Hinata frustasi. "Coba kau bayangkan aku menikah dengan lelaki berusia lima puluh delapan tahun, yang bahkan gairah seksnya tinggal secuil kuaci. Mana bisa aku memberikan cucu pada ibu. Hiks hiks hhuwwaaa ... dan ibu akan mengutukku jadi batu!"

Tak sengaja Tenten beradu tatap pada sang supir taksi yang tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hinata yang blak-blakan. ' _Dasar, Hinata Sadako! Buat malu saja!'_

" _Okay, okay ... calm down, Honey,_ " kata Tenten seraya melototkan matanya pada sang supir.

 _Well_ , seharusnya yang _calm_ _down_ itu siapa? Tenten atau Hinata?

"Mana bisa aku tenang sebelum berkonsultasi tentang hal ini pada dokternya," gumam Hinata disela-sela sesenggukannya.

Tenten tersenyum kecil. Dia menoleh ke depan dan mendapati sang supir telah memasuki kawasan Apartemen Bougenville yang merupakan tempat tinggal sang dokter. "Hinata, kau sudah sampai. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu," kata Tenten dengan raut iba. "Kau tahu kan, hari ini juga jadwalku untuk USG."

"Iya," gumam Hinata lesu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, dokter Yakushi teman kakakku, jadi tak perlu sungkan. _Okay_?"

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. " _Hai'_. Kalau begitu hati-hati, Tenten," kata Hinata seraya berbalik.

Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Ya, sama-sama. Tapi kau tak lupa kan alamatnya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lagi lalu mengangguk. "Iya, kamar dua puluh tiga di lantai tujuh."

Tenten mengangguk. "Semoga sukses, _baby._ " Dan taksi pun meluncur cepat meninggalkan kawasan apartemen elit tersebut.

Tenten mengelus-elus perutnya dan seketika itu juga dia terbelalak. "Astaga! Lantai tujuh kamar dua puluh tiga? Kyyaaa terbalik!" pekik Tenten laku menoleh ke belakang. "Seharusnya kamar tujuh lantai dua puluh tiga."

Gedung apartemen yang tinggi telah hilang dari pandangan mata coklatnya. Dia menghela napas lelah. "Apa tadi aku salah dengar, ya. Akh bodo amat. Hinata kan cerdas ... pasti nanti dia tahu juga."

Dan sekarang mari kita lihat si lavender seksi yang sedang memasuki _lobby_ apartemen. Tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis, dia langsung berjalan begitu saja menuju lift dan menekan lantai tujuh.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka lebar dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk keluar. Hinata menyusuri area koridor apartemen yang tampak seperti kuburan yang sepi di malam hari.

Mata _amethyst_ Hinata menengadah ke arah setiap pintu. Mencari satu per satu kamar yang akan ditujunya. Kakinya berhenti di kamar paling sudut dengan nomor dua puluh tiga.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya yang membulat. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukannya berulang kali di depan pintu kamar dua puluh tiga. "Tarik ... buang ... tarik ... buang," gumamnya persis seperti bidan yang sedang memberi instruksi pada wanita yang hendak melahirkan.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang pria bermata hitam kelam dengan surai raven yang mencuat ke atas, sedang membulatkan matanya kala menatap sang gadis lavender di hadapannya. Namun tak berapa lama dia bersikap datar seperti biasa, lalu berdehem.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan memasang senyum canggung pada lelaki itu. "S-Selamat sore, dokter," sapa Hinata.

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia hendak menanyakan tentang maksud dari sang gadis yang menyebut dia sebagai dokter. Lelaki itu tampak bingung, apa _suit and tie_ yang dikenakannya sore ini persis seperti dokter? Namun karena wajah manis sang gadis, membuat si lelaki mengurungkan niatnya. _Seru juga jika mengerjai gadis ini._

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya lelaki itu sopan. Dia menggeser tubuhnya agar memberi akses masuk pada si gadis.

Hinata melangkah memasuki apartemen itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama segala macam perabotan dan beberapa berkas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja. ' _Akh ... itu pasti catatan riwayat pasiennya,_ ' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Hyuga," kata sang lelaki lalu berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

Gadis lavender itu segera duduk di sofa sembari menatap wajah sang lelaki. "Bagaimana dokter tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran.

Napas si lelaki tercekat sejenak. Namun bisa kembali normal setelah beberapa saat. "Oh, bukannya tadi kau menghubungiku?"

Mendengar hal itu, sontak pipi Hinata memerah malu. "He he ..." tawanya canggung. "Maaf, dokter. Aku lupa."

Sang dokter tersenyum lega. Dia pergi ke dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua cangkir teh. "Lalu, apa tujuan Anda kemari Nona Hyuga?" tanyanya lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata berdehem sejenak. "Bukannya kemarin aku sudah menjelaskan pada dokter?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Lagi-lagi sang dokter tercekat. "Uhm ... s-saya hanya ingin memastikan saja," katanya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, mungkin aku harus menceritakan masalahku pada dokter," katanya dengan raut sedih. "T-Tapi Dokter Yakushi ..."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. _'Dokter Yakushi katanya_?' ejeknya dalam hati.

" ... aku bingung harus mulai dari mana," kata Hinata.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil lalu memegang pundak Hinata seraya meremasnya pelan. "Tak apa. Ceritakan saja," katanya penuh simpati.

Hinata menatap lurus pada mata kelam sang dokter yang bercahaya. _'Dia memang dokter yang bersahaja_ ,' gumam Hinata senang. Perlahan dia menggeser bokongnya dan duduk lebih dekat dengan sang dokter.

"Jadi, dokter Yakushi ... aku ingin berkonsultasi tentang masalah seks," kata Hinata malu-malu.

Mata sang dokter terbelalak lebar. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah Hinata yang memerah sempurna. ' _Masalah seks katanya? Wow ... aku jagoannya!'_ seru sang dokter dalam hati.

Hinata menatap wajah tampan sang dokter. "Uhm ... ja-jadi aku ingin diajari tentang seks. M-Maksudku ... simulasi seks, dokter," kata Hinata canggung.

 _Well_ , dia belum pernah pacaran dan ini pertama kalinya berduaan dengan lelaki. Terlebih lagi memiliki wajah rupawan dengan senyum menggoda. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, harus membicarakan tentang seks berdua bersamanya.

"Oh, begitu," sahut sang dokter dengan senyuman manis.

Hinata kembali merona. "D-dokter Yakushi bisa mengajariku?" tanyanya.

Sang dokter tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau ingin kita melakukan simulasi dimana?" tanya sang dokter.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukannya dokter hanya memberiku instruksi saja dalam melakukan seks?" tanyanya heran.

Sang dokter tersenyum lebar. Mana mungkin dia melewatkan kesempatan emas terhadap si gadis cantik Nona Hyuga. Kalau bisa dipraktekkan, untuk apa dia memberi instruksi saja? _Sambil menyelam minum air._ Bukankah itu kata pepatah?

"Begini, Nona Hyuga. Simulasi seks yang Anda maksud, memang harus memberikan instruksi. Tetapi akan ada tahap per tahap yang harus Anda ikuti jika ingin lulus," sahut sang dokter dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Tahap ini berupa praktek."

Melihat ekspresi sang dokter yang begitu meyakinkan, maka Hinata menurut saja saat sang dokter membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar tidur.

"Nah, silahkan Anda duduk di ranjang," kata sang dokter seraya berusaha menahan seringaiannya.

Dengan lugunya, Hinata duduk di ranjang sang dokter yang didominasi biru tua. _Amethyst_ nya tak berhenti menatap pergerakan si dokter tampan. ' _Masa iya sih dia dokter?_ ' gumam Hinata dalam hati. ' _Lebih cocok jadi model daripada jadi dokter_.' Hinata terperangah ketika sang dokter membuka jas dan dasinya.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil melihat _amethyst_ Hinata yang memandang kagum dirinya. "Itu awal yang bagus!" seru sang dokter.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan memandang bingung. "Maksud dokter apa?"

"Caramu memandangku tadi. Persis seperti mempelai wanita yang menginginkan malam pertama yang panas."

Hinata menahan diri agar tidak pingsan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa sang dokter berbicara se-frontal itu padanya?

Sang dokter melangkah mendekati Hinata, lalu memelintir surai panjang Hinata dengan tatapan mata mendamba. "Kau sudah lulus tahap satu," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Hinata terdiam kaku. Dia terhipnotis dengan tarikan kuat magnet kelam yang bercahaya di mata sang dokter.

"Mau lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya?" tanya sang dokter sambil mengelus pipi lembut Hinata yang merah.

Hinata tersentak ketika tangan besar dan hangat sang dokter membelai pipinya. Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaan sang dokter. "Baiklah, kupikir kita pakai teknik latihan bercinta saja," kata sang dokter.

Hinata menggeleng tak paham. "La-latihan bercinta?"

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Itu teknik terbaru," ujar sang dokter _ngasal_. "Daripada hanya memberi instruksi, lebih bagus langsung ke latihan malam pertamamu," lanjutnya.

"Dokter tahu dari mana perihal malam pertamaku?" tanya Hinata heran.

Sang dokter menyeringai. "Aku sudah menangani ratusan pasien yang mengalami ketidakpahaman saat akan melakukan malam pertama."

' _Akh ... kupikir hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya,_ ' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Iya dokter. Apalagi aku dijodohkan dengan pria berusia kepala lima. J-jadi mau tidak mau ... **aku harus memimpin** _ **permainan**_ **.** " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal yang menjurus mesum pada seorang dokter? "M-maaf, dokter. Ucapanku tidak sopan."

Sang dokter tertawa geli. "Tak apa," katanya. "Memang lelaki tua sangat malas beraktifitas di ranjang."

"Iya, padahal ibu saya ingin segera menimang cucu," keluh Hinata.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Nona Hyuga?" tanya sang dokter tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi dokter a-aku i-ingin di atas," cicit Hinata.

Sang dokter mengangguk cepat. "Dengan senang hati, Nona."

Si dokter bersurai raven berbaring di ranjang. Dia menunggu-nunggu pergerakan sang gadis _nakal_ di hadapannya. "Pertama-tama, kau harus duduk di atas pinggul suamimu," kata sang dokter.

Hibata bergerak lambat menuju pinggul sang dokter yang seksi. Dengan tatapan malu, ketika dia tak sengaja memperhatikan _tonjolan_ milik sang dokter.

"Apa yang Anda tunggu, Nona?" tanya sang dokter.

Hinata naik ke ranjang dan bertumpu pada lututnya. Dia mengarahkan diri ke atas pinggul sang dokter dan duduk dengan begitu hati-hati di atasnya. Seolah takut _tonjolan_ tadi akan kempis karena tekanan bokong sintal Hinata.

Sang dokter tersenyum bangga. "Kau lulus tahap kedua," katanya. "Selanjutnya kau harus membuka kancing kemeja suamimu," lanjutnya.

"T-tapi _kan_ dokter bukan suamiku," keluh Hinata.

"Ini _kan_ hanya latihan," kata sang dokter dan kembali terbang di atas angin saat melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai percaya padanya.

Oh ... benar-benar lugu si Nona Hyuga.

"B-baiklah," gumam Hinata seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kemeja putih sang dokter.

Dia membuka satu per satu kancing dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Melihat hal itu, sontak saja sang dokter menahan tangan Hinata.

"Bukan hanya sekedar membuka pakaian, kau harus menyelingi dengan godaan dan ransangan," ujarnya memperingatkan.

Hinata merona malu. "G-godaan? R-ransangan?" tanyanya. "Seperti apa?"

Sang dokter tampan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar _buta_ ," ujarnya seakan meledek. "Kau harus menatap wajah suamimu sesekali, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulmu," katanya.

"Seperti ini?" Hinata menatap wajah sang dokter dengan penuh harapan. Pinggulnya bergerak maju – mundur perlahan di atas selangkangan sang dokter.

"Y-ya," jawab dokter Yakushi dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Bagus uuugghh begitu," desahnya saat melihat pinggul seksi Hinata mulai bergerak semakin cepat tak karuan.

Hembusan angin membelai dada bidang sang dokter yang seksi dan berotot. Tubuh indahnya tak bisa membuat sang gadis melepas pandangan matanya pada perut sang dokter yang _sixpack_ dan puting kecil miliknya.

Telunjuk Hinata merayap tanpa disadarinya. Menelisik kulit halus sang dokter hingga berakhir ke puting si pria. Telunjuk dan jempol Hinata memilin-milin lembut. Dia tak punya maksud apa-apa, jika si pria mengartikan itu sebagai godaan, tentu salah besar. Hinata hanya penasaran dengan kekenyalan puting seorang pria.

"Kau bisa menjilatnya," ujar sang dokter disertai seringaian kecil. "Ini sudah memasuki tahap tiga," bisiknya semakin parau.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "B-baiklah," gumamnya seraya menunduk. Aroma _musk_ menghampiri hidung mancungnya saat wajahnya mendekat pada puting pria itu.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mencoba menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan akhirnya mulai menikmati apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tekstur lembut dan unik.

"Ssttt ..." desis sang dokter. Tangannya mulai mengelus surai panjang Hinata yang berkeringat. "Kau lulus, Nona."

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ada sedikit penyesalan di wajah sang dokter, seharusnya dibiarkannya saja Hinata mengemut putingnya.

"Tahap selanjutnya?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu menatap Hinata dalam. "Latihan ciuman," ujarnya tenang.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. "B-bisa dihilangkan saja tahap itu, dokter?" tanyanya bernegosiasi.

Dokter Yakushi menolak. "Jangan, justru disinilah permulaan yang bisa membangkitkan birahi suamimu," Si dokter menatap wajah Hinata yang bingung, "Semakin baik teknik berciumanmu, suamimu akan terangsang dan mulai memegang kendali," tutur sang dokter memberi penjelasan singkat.

"K-kalau suamiku yang memegang kendali, lalu aku harus apa?"

Dokter Yakushi memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, hanya untuk menyembunyikan seringaiannya dari Hinata. "Kau hanya pasrah," ujar sang dokter. "Lalu mengerang, meracau, melenguh, mendesah, entah apa pun itu," lanjutnya.

"Mendesah? Aakhhh ... begitu kan?" tanya Hinata seraya mempraktekkan suara desahannya.

Sang dokter mengacungkan telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Hinata seraya menggoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Itu terdengar seperti desahan putus asa," ujar sang dokter menilai.

"Ini susah sekali." Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Jika aku tidak mendesah, bagaimana? Apa yang akan dilakukan suamiku?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Mendesah dan mengerang ini wajib dilakukan para istri," ujar sang dokter memberi penjelasan.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tak ada cara lainkah?" tanyanya.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika kau kuberi sedikit ransangan supaya kau bisa mempelajari desahanmu sendiri," tawar Dokter Yakushi.

Tanpa perlu memikirkan dua kali, Hinata langsung mengangguk. "Boleh."

Sang dokter menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya lalu menatap Hinata penuh damba. Tangannya mulai bergerilya mendekati wajah Hinata yang tegang dan kaku. "Rileks, sayang," gumam sang dokter seraya memberi kecupan di pipi tembem Hinata.

Ciumannya tak hanya berhenti disitu. Dengan nakalnya, si dokter tampan mengecup berkali-kali pipi, hidung, dagu, dan sudut bibir Hinata. Sedikit bermain di area itu seraya menjilatnya pelan.

Hinata berjengit kaget saat dia merasakan lidah panas sang dokter membelai bibir bawahnya. "Jangan tegang," gumam sang dokter seraya mendorong tubuh Hinata. Dia yang semula berbaring, sekarang telah menindih gadis itu.

Sang dokter kembali memberi kecupan manis di dagu Hinata, turun ke leher mulus yang berkeringat. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, sang dokter menjilat tetesan keringat Hinata. "Kau suka?" gumamnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia benar-benar tak tahu akan apa yang dialaminya. Kecupan itu terasa nikmat, jilatan itu terasa enak, dan dia sukar menghentikan perbuatan manis sang dokter.

"Eengghh ..." Satu erangan lolos dari bibir Hinata kala sang dokter mulai menyesap kenikmatan leher Hinata. Bercak-bercak merah ditinggalkan disana sebagai tanda betapa buasnya kecupan sang dokter tampan.

"Itu bukan desahan," gumam sang dokter seraya melancarkan aksinya pada telinga Hinata.

Lidahnya bermain aktif disana. Menggigit pelan dan menggelitik dengan lidah kasarnya.

"Eenghh ..." erang Hinata lagi.

Sang dokter tak membuang-buang waktunya kalamelihat Hinata lengah. Dibukanya satu per satu kancing kemeja Hinata hingga tertanggal dan menyisakan bra hitam yang membingkai payudara indahnya.

Obsidian gelap sang dokter diselimuti kabut nafsu dan mendamba. Dielusnya pangkal payudara Hinata yang berukuran besar. Tidak sesuai dengan tubuh Hinata yang mungil. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma lavender khas Hinata di dada gadis itu. Ini membuat gairahnya meluap-luap, semakin candu.

Tangan sang dokter menjalar ke rok span Hinata. Membelai paha dalam gadis itu hingga dia bergelinjang kegelian.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Diliriknya sang dokter yang tengah mencium pangkal payudaranya. "D-dokter a-apa yang ..."

"Aku belum mendengar suara desahanmu," sela sang dokter dengan senyum mautnya. Hinata lagi-lagi terpana kala bibir merah sang dokter melebar, dan memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Hinata kembali menahan gejolak hasrat di tubuhnya saat gigi-gigi itu menarik _cup_ bra Hinata ke atas dan membuat puting besar Hinata mencuat ke atas. Kembali lagi sang dokter melirik Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. "Payudaramu indah. Aku yakin suamimu akan puas," bisiknya lalu mengedipkan mata.

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Terdengar seperti tabuhan drum yang kuat dan bersemangat. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang jelas sensasi menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya ... dia sangat suka.

"Boleh kucicipi?" pinta sang dokter tanpa ragu.

Hinata mengangguk begitu saja, seolah tersihir.

Lidah kasar sang dokter membelai mesra lingkaran puting Hinata yang berwarna coklat. Sengaja tidak menyentuh puting gadis itu agar dia semakin blingsatan dan penasaran.

"Sstt ..." Hinata mendesis keenakan. Ditatapnya wajah manis sang dokter yang sedang menggodanya. "Uhmm ..." lenguhnya.

Tangan sang dokter menyusup ke punggung Hinata dan membuka bra gadis itu. Saat ini, kedua bongkahan payudara indah Hinata tersaji di hadapan matanya. Dokter Yakushi menghirup dalam-dalam belahan dada Hinata yang harum semerbak lavender.

Lidahnya kembali menelusuri pangkal payudara Hinata yang disebelah kiri. Dan tentu saja sengaja tidak menyenggol puting Hinata. "D-dokter ..." racau Hinata.

"Hm?"

"I-itu ..." racau Hinata tak tahan. Dia mencengkeram seprai kuat-kuat serasa ingin merobeknya.

"Pelatihan ini penting untukmu," gumam sang dokter seraya memberikan _kissmark_ di bawah puting Hinata.

"Uugghhh ... " desah Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Kakinya mulai bergerak tak karuan apalagi saat tangan sang dokter membelai pahanya. "D-dokter ... aakkhhh ..."

Senyum sang dokter semakin melebar. "Kau ingin apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Seprai semakin erat dicengkeramnya sementara dadanya membusung. Diangkat setinggi mungkin ke arah mulut sang lelaki yang menindihnya.

"Kau mau aku menjilat ini?" tanya sang dokter sambil memberi satu jilatan panjang di puting kiri Hinata.

"Ughh ... i-iya disitu," racau Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sayang," bisik si dokter lalu menghisap kuat-kuat puting Hinata.

Hinata menjerit nikmat. Sensasi menggelitik ini, belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. "OOOHHH ... AAKHHH DOKTER!" pekiknya senang kala tangan sang dokter yang satunya mulai memilin puting kanan Hinata, dan tangan lainnya mulai menyusup ke dalam celana dalam gadis itu dan mengelus klirotisnya.

Tangan Hinata yang semula mencengkeran kasur, sekarang telah memeluk punggung kokoh si dokter. Jemarinya menarik surai raven sang lelaki dan sesekali mengelusnya lembut.

"EENNGHH ..."

 **Sllrrupp**!

Suara kecipakan basah saat mulut si dokter mengulum puting Hinata yang basah dan menegang. Seolah ingin menguarkan semua air susu yang sebenarnya tak ada. Sang dokter lebih terlihat seperti bayi besar yang mesum.

Tubuh Hinata blingsatan tak karuan. Tak ada sedetik pun cela baginya untuk bersikap tenang. Si pejantan terlalu buas melumatnya.

Hinata mulai merasa getaran-getaran aneh di selangkangannya. Berkedut-kedut dan terasa panas. Kedua tungkai kakinya mulai gelisah dan pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang.

Si dokter jelas sudah _makan_ _garam_ dalam hal ini. Melihat kondisi sang gadis, dia tersenyum bangga. Tangannya yang semula memelintir puting kanan Hinata, kini menuju celana panjangnya sendiri. ' _Kau santapan ternikmat, Nona_ ,' gumamnya dalam hati lalu menarik celananya turun. Kejantanannya yang menegang kokoh siap digempur. Terlihat mengkilat basah karena cairan yang keluar dari ujungnya.

Rok span Hinata terangkat ke atas, menutupi perutnya. Mata sang gadis terpejam. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si pria bersurai raven pada tubuhnya. Ditariknya celana dalam putih Hinata dan memamerkan kewanitaan lembut dan kemerah-merahan serta kilatan basah.

Ketika gelombang kenikmatan hampir datang, disitulah sang dokter menghentikan aksinya. Ditatapnya wajah frustasi Hinata dengan senyuman angkuh.

"D-dokter ..." gumam Hinata dengar raut kecewa lalu membuka kedua matanya. "Dokter ... aku i-ingin ..."

 **SRET**

"AKKHH ..."

Hinata menjerit.

Dia mencapai puncaknya, tepat ketika kejantanan sang dokter menembus dirinya yang terdalam.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata bisa merasakan gengganan sang ayah yang hangat. Namun tetap tak bisa menghangatkan hati Hinata yang gundah gulana.

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, ketika dia kehilangan keperawanannya, dia menjadi sangat gelisah dan takut.

Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang salah memasuki kamar dan berakhir dengan hilangnya keperawanan yang dijaganya selama dua puluh lima tahun ini.

Saat itu, ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya di kamar pribadi lelaki bajingan yang mengaku dokter Yakushi, dia tak mendapati lelaki itu disana.

Hinata terlalu segan untuk bertanya pada resepsionis ketika melihat kondisinya dirinya yang berantakan sehabis bercinta. Dan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

Pada keesokan harinya, ketika Tenten mengabari bahwa dokter Yakushi kecewa saat Hinata tak datang ke apartemennya. " _Padahal dokter Yakushi sengaja pulang cepat dari Eropa supaya bisa berkonsultasi denganmu. Apalagi saat kukatakan kau adalah seorang Hyuga_ ," kata Tenten saat itu.

Seolah disambar petir, Hinata tahu jika dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ditipu habis-habisan oleh dokter gadungan itu.

Hinata berkilah pada Tenten yang menagih jawaban. "Oh ... aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku, jadi aku tidak sempat menemui dokter Yakushi," jawab Hinata berbohong. Terlalu malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata harus menghadapi nasibnya. Apa kata suaminya kelak jika tahu bahwa Hinata sudah tidak perawan lagi?

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika sang pastor berdehem ke arahnya. Dia meneguk ludahnya berat. Jadi ... sedari tadi dia sudah sampai di depan altar?

"Hinata Hyuga, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suami Anda dalam keadaan suka atau pun duka, miskin atau pun kaya ... bla bla bla ..."

' _Sasuke Uchiha? B-bukannya calon suamiku Madara Uchiha_?' jerit Hinata frustasi.

"Ehem ..." delik sang pastor.

"Y-ya ... saya bersedia," ujar Hinata gagap.

Dia tak bisa mendengar apa pun yang diucapkan sang pastor. Hanya menunduk dan menunduk, itulah yang dilakukannya.

Dia terkejut saat kedua tangan mencengkeram lembut bahu Hinata dan membuka _veil_ nya. Hinata berkeringat dingin. Dia takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa suaminya akan membencinya seumur hidup. Lalu menceraikannya. Dia telah mempermalukan nama keluarga Hyuga dengan kecerobohannya.

"Hinata Uchiha."

Hinata gemetaran. Suara maskulin suaminya mulai memanggil namanya. Perlahan tangan lelaki itu mulai menarik dagu Hinata. Menengadahkan ke arahnya.

Surai raven yang disisir rapi.

Hidung mancung.

Bibir tipis dan terlihat segar.

Obsidian sekelam malam

Pipi tirus.

Kulitnya putih.

Dan jangan lupakan senyuman maut nan menggoda.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata membulat. "K-kau ... hhummpphh..."

Bibir Hinata dilumat habis oleh lelaki itu. Seolah dunia milik mereka berdua, dan tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan malu-malu.

Hinata mengalunkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Terasa lemas karena ciuman itu.

Ciuman yang sama, yang membawanya ke jurang kenikmatan hingga hilangnya kesucian dirinya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Disatukannya kening mereka berdua.

Hinata menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang berkilat jahil ke arahnya. "Sesuai dengan ucapanmu waktu itu. Malam ini ... **kau yang memimpin** _ **permainan**_."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
